


No Control

by WhoranFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Hybristophilia, Love, M/M, Murder, No Control by One Direction, Other, Serial Killer, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoranFeels/pseuds/WhoranFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First there were five. <br/>And then there were four. <br/>Soon four became three. <br/>Then three became two. <br/>Two became...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

3rd Person

It started when he was young, the burning desire to kill.

When he was 5 he devised a scheme to kill all the ants in his backyard. He scattered yeast around his pavement, filling each ant hole with it. Following that he poured into the hole cleaning alcohol and it worked, it killed them all.

When he was 10 he killed his hamster with a pair of scissor, cutting off limb by limb, first the hands, just to see his hamster squirm and then his head. When he had finished, the fed the hamster piece to the next door neighbour's cat.

And when he was 13, he killed the next door neighbours cat, he detached the cat's paw and used that as his weapon, enjoying its meow's of protest. After the neighbours arrived home, he convinced them a fox had killed him.

2 years later, he finally turned 15, in celebratory, he killed his friend, Louis Tomlinson.

All, simply because he has ℕѺ ℭϴℵ✝ℜϴℒ


	2. Louis

3rd person

His hand shook with disbelief, he had just killed him. The kill was easy and refreshing. It gave him great pleasure to know he would be the last person Louis saw, great pleasure to see the light drain out of his eye and his struggles slowly come to a stop. He never knew he had it in him to kill someone with his own bare hands and it felt great. Of course, he wasn't an idiot, he was wearing gloves to avoid finger prints and he threw him in the lake to buy him some time, not only that but no body would expect him to be the killer.

He brushed his long hair out of his eyes and continued to walk down the lonely high way, enjoying the silence.It was never this quiet when he was walking with Louis, Louis was loud, rude and a pain in the arse. At first his death would be sad to the town but then a relief because Louis was an annoying prat.

He snuck back into his window, into his room and slept peacefully that night knowing that tomorrow morning he wouldn't see Louis Tomlinson.


	3. Suicidal

Harry's p.o.v.

I walked up the pavement of the lot, astonished. Swarms of coppers gathered around the lot, and no body was in their classes. I was almost certain that I was going to get a tardy. That's when I noticed Niall, his back turned away from me. "Niall," I shouted to get his attention. He turned around to face me, his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying. "Babe, what's going on? Why are you crying?"

"You didn't hear?" His voice cracked.

I shook my head in responds, "hear what? What's going on? Where are the others?" I wrapped my arms around him as his sobs became more violent. "It's going to be okay babe, whatever it is, it is going to be okay."

"Harry, Louis committed suicide."

"Our Louis committed suicide?" I asked, he nodded his head in responds as tears started to produce in my eyes. I shook my head, "it makes no sense. He was so happy. Why, why would he kill himself?"

"I don't know, but they found in him a lake and there was apparently no signs of a struggle." Niall explained.

"Our Louis committed suicide? Our Louis is dead?" I asked, Niall sadly nodded his dead.

"The coppers are here because they want to see if Louis left anything in his locker explaining why he did this? I don't understand! He was so full of life Harry," Niall cried. "Why would he up and kill himself?" He snuggled into my shoulder.

I answered as truthfully as I could, "I don't know."

The rest of the school day was supposed to be like any school day. Others had normal classes, but those closet to him were able to skip their everyday classes to talk about the suicide and how they felt about jt.

"You know, my most favourite memory of Louis will always be the day he scored the game wining goal." I started. "He was so happy, not a day went by that he didn't brag about his accomplishment." I chuckled sadly. "I don't understand why he wanted to leave us. I wish I could've done something to save him." Niall wrapped his arms around mine to comfort me, I melted in his touch as the tears flowed out.

"My favourite memory of him was when we were little and his little twin sisters had just been born." Zayn continued, I sniffled and glanced up at him. "He was so confused as to who was who. He kept calling Daisy Phoebe and Phoebe Daisy and cursing himself out for being apparently a terrible big brother." Zayn paused for a minute. "He was not a terrible big brother."

We all knew what Zayn meant when he has said that, he was not just talking about the sisters and brother he left behind, he was talking about his friends as well.

"Has anybody spoken to Johannah recently?" Liam asked. Everybody shook their head, "how do you think she's holding up?"

"I honestly don't know. How would you feel if your child was so depressed, that he killed himself?" Zayn sneered.

"We should visit her." Niall suggested.

"Yeah. We should." I agreeded.

"I'll call her," Liam offered, everyone nodded along agreeingly. Nobody wanted to actually go back to the house where Louis used to live. Liam picked up his phone to call her as we all waited anxiously. He didn't say any real words, just sounds, it was annoying. He hung up the phone and dramatically stared up at us.

"Johannah is in the hospital."


	4. Aftermath

Killer's p.o.v

Louis's mother was always dramatic, it was truly annoying and it is where Louis antics derived from. If I was a cruel human being, I probably would've killed her and Louis, but I knew the death of Louis would hurt her more than anything. Ergo, maybe I am a cruel human being.

As of now, Louis's mother was laying in the hospital after she had a break down. I don't understand, killing Louis was one of the best things that has happened to this city in a long time. It should be a relief to everyone, now they won't have this annoying shit around. I guess it's simply because the death was ruled a suicide rather than a homicide.

It's quite interesting how they came to that verdict, considering there was indeed a struggle. A weak struggle but a struggle nonetheless. I thought as stared out Liam's window.

It was raining which made the news of our newly dead friend and depressed mum more "difficult."

I tapped my fingers on the edge of wooden table, seeing as I like to live life on the edge. I hummed the melody of Humpty Dunpty. Who is next on my list of kills? Maybe that bitch in my biology class, Maddie was her name or maybe it was Felix?

No, don't get off track. We have to stick with the plan. No killing of others. One down, three more to go. The only problem is who to kill next?

A sinister chuckle left my dry mouth.

"Hey Liam, I'n going to grab a coke. Is that alright with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, jusg bring me back one too." I knew he was going to say that, what an arse?

I went downstairs grabbed the the cold drink from the fridge. The brown substance rolled down my lung with a slight, bubbly burn causing me to make a funny noise after I swallowed. After I took a few sips, I placed the coke down on the counter, suddenly my eye caught something.

It was a picture of me as well as a boy. My chapped lips formed into an evil grin as a dark cloud flooded my mind. "Your muscles won't help you escape this Liam." I whispered to myself and traced the picture with my thin finger.

I grabbed Liam's coke and I retreated upstairs.

You're next Liam.


	5. Liam

Liam's p.o.v.

The last couple of weeks have been pretty slow. Louis's funeral being the most eventful moment. Niall and Harry sang a song to honour Louis. Johannah was there, thankfully, after getting out of the hospital. It was kind of sad to see her, she was so pale, so souless. Louis's death was eating at her, leaving only a shell of her former self.

As sadistic as this sounds, nothing eveventful as happened since. Everything has been slow and boring as fuck to put as simply as possible. Our group of friend hasn't been the same.

You can tell everyone somewhat blames themselves for Louis's suicide, they're stupid. Louis's suicide was not there fault and I have come to terms with that. Louis was good at hiding how he truly felt.

I walked down the street I normally took on my way back from school. I don't know why but no cars ever seemed to go down the street, which always made it my favourite.

It was a habit to just walk down the middle of the street and just think. There is no distractions and it is where I make my best decisions.

Today, was no different then any other day. I walked down the street and contemplated whether or not to confess my undying love to Zayn. A decision I contemplated a lot, recently considering live too short to not tell people how you feel. If you don't express how you feel those emotions become bottled up inside you until you crack under pressure or you explode.

I was so deep in thought to notice the car driving down the street. I looked up as it honked. I recognized the license plate. What was he doing here? He lives across town.

He pulled over and beckoned for me to come to the door.

My important decision can be decided tomorrow.

"Hey!" I greeted enthusiastically, as he rolled down the window. He slowly rose a gun to be leveled with my forehead.

"It's time for you to die now Liam. Grab the gun!" He shouted.

I grabbed the gun hastily. "Why?"

"You're going to kill yourself." He explained sadisticly.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I will." He revved his car.

I have two choices here, listen to him or run. I chose the latter.

I ran down the street, trying to get to the end of the street so that I could cut him off. I then made the mistake of looking back and it was then that I knew he was going to run me over.

I don't want to die.


	6. Normal

3rd person pov

The killer was now in his home, where he could plan things out and just be alone. He was zipping through the channels, till he would find something decent to watch. But something caught his eyes, it was a reportage of someone he knew, Liam James Payne.

They were talking about his death. A sinister chuckle escaped his dry throat and he watched the reportage in amusement, pathetic humans. He then clicked the 'turn off' button on the remote and the TV was out.

It was silent in his living room, the only light came from the kitchen. "How sad?" Said the killer under his breath. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, it was as if he felt incomplete. And he knew what to do.

I need to finish my plan. His dark thoughts were starting to crawl out. It would scare anyone normal.

He smiled in delight, you're next. He already knew who would be next and how he would regret to be born. He pulled a little at his oily hair to not ventilate at his excitement. He liked the feeling of pain rushing through his head. And he knew it wasn't normal to do, he knew it wasn't normal to like to cause pain, he knew it wasn't normal to kill and he knew that he wasn't normal. But it was all right, in his dark head he was normal and everyone else wasn't. He wasn't a freak.

The sound of the clock in his room was the only thing heard. It dinged 12 times and gave the killer the knowledge that it was midnight. "Run, run, run, I'm coming to you, better be scared," he hummed in a melody that was random. "I will slit your throat," the killer placed his hands on the armrest of the armchair he was sitting on and clung onto it. "While placing kisses on your neck," then he just hummed the melody, he was off his mind. "And you'll never come back." His closed eyes were opening while his breathing became unsteady. His smile grew, "fun fun fun, now you're dead."


	7. Niall

Third Person p.o.v (A/N: sorry for all the p.o.v. switches. We just do what seems best for the chapter)

The sun was finally setting and the weekend was finally ending which meant another week of school for Niall, and Niall was excited.

Niall was excited to see the expression on everyones faces when they have the assembly announcing Liam Payne's murder. Not that it was really new news, it was old.

Niall smiled as he remembered that Friday afternoon when he ran Liam over with a car five or six times, just to ensure he was dead.

He remembers the helpless plea in his eyes when he turned around and realised that he was going to die. He remembers the beautiful music of Liam's bones crushing, and the sudden abrupt stop of screams after he was run over for the third time.

A smile of pleasure came upon his face as he felt victory. Victory because he had killed Louis, victory because he had killed Liam as well. Victory because the only reason they died, was because they trusted him.

And next is Zayn.

He laughed maniacally out loud when he came to a realisation, how was he supposed to kill Harry? Because as strange as it sounds, he loved Harry.

\---

"It doesn't add up Bucky," Captain Rogers annouced loudly that evening to his partner Deputy Barnes.

"What doesn't add up?" Deputy asked.   
"This case!" He roared ferociously, slamming his hand on the table.

"Sir, those are two different cases..." He trailed off, "unless, they aren't. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that Louis Tomlinson didn't commit suicide, he was murdered," he paused to take a breath. "And that that Liam Payne kid didn't die of a hit and run, he was murdered too!"

"Why?"

"Because they're all from the same, tight group of friends, it sounds like someone has a secret vendetta on them." Captain Rogers exclaimed. "And the way that they died means who ever the killer is, it is someone that they can trust. Some one in their group of friends!"

"What proof do you have?" Deputy asked.

He sighed, "nothing but an intuition."

"Well you've never been wrong so let's bring them in." Deputy settled with, "we'll just make something up about the case and bring them in."

\---

"Where were you the night of 16th April 2015?" Deputy Barnes asked Niall.

"I had spent the week at Harry's house since Harry doesn't like being alone. We were there from 18:00 to the next morning. We had an awfully good time if you know what I mean." Deputy Barnes scoffed, he didn't nerd that much detail. "If it is much help to you I had to leave early that morning, we had a student government meeting."

"And where were you the afternoon of 19th June 2015?"

"I had fallen ill that school day, Harry took me home and took care of me." Niall explained.

"Okay, that's it for now. We'll keep you updated."

Niall smiled, "thank you."

\---

"Mr. Styles, where were you the night of 16th April 2015?" Deputy asked once more, while Captain Rogers listened in the next room.

"Niall slept over at my house so we were just hanging out." Harry explained.

"And where were you the afternoon of 19th June 2015?"

"I was taking care of Niall, he was sick."

\---

"Where were you the night of 16th April, 2015?" Deputy Barnes was getting tired of asking these questions, they were getting them no where and wasting their time.

"I was at home," Zayn answered.

"Can your parents vouch for you?" Deputy asked.

"I guess, I mean, they were at dinner considering it was their anniversary." Zayn caught the deputy's expression, "but I was babysitting my younger siblings until they fell asleep."

"Oh, did you ever leave the premise?"

"No! I mean, I went to smoke late at night but it was still on my house premises." Zayn explained frantically.

"And Zayn? Where were you the afternoon of 19th June 2015?" Deputy asked, getting tingly inside, maybe Captain Rogers was right!

"That's easy! I was at school!" Zayn exclaimed, "except I had skipped last period and accidently fell asleep behind the school where I always skip last period and didn't leave until later that evening..." He trailed off, "I promise! I didn't kill them!"

"I believe you Mr. Malik, you're free to go."

Zayn walked out, his head down in shame.

"Zayn? What happened?"

He chuckled, "I'm pretty sure they think I killed them."

"Did you kill them Zayn?" Harry asked.

"No! I didn't." Zayn protested.

"I don't believe you," Niall exclaimed. He grabbed Harry's hand and left Zayn alone.


	8. Alone

Zayn Maliks p.o.v

Why would they think that? I was walking to one of the parks in our city. My head was full of thoughts and questions. I could never kill my best friends! I was angry and hurt, I mean, they were my best friends. If I could, I would catch the murderer and bring them to justice.

The wind was blowing in my face and it wasn't a nice feeling. It was cold and full of strength. I had to zip my jacket up and pull my beanie a little down.

The sun was shining but the cold wind was destroying this beautiful evening. And the fact that Niall doesn't believe me, argh! He could be the killer, or Harry, or maybe someone from school! My mind was killing me. There were so many theories that it gave me a little headache. I just want peace. Nothing else!

I stuffed my hands into my black skinny jeans pocket to warm them a bit up since they were starting to go numb.

A weird feeling crawled up my back. It was as if someone was watching me. My head turned to look behind me and I saw that some people were looking at me while mumbling things. Someone had told them. The rumor of me killing my best mates were going around. I just knew it.

A frown formed onto my face and I felt hurt and angry at the same time. Why would no one believe me?! I tried to escape those dirty looks they gave me and head to the entrance of the park. I just felt the need to go home and hide myself in my room. It sounded as a good idea.

My feet were making loud sounds as I started to run. My lungs were burning but I ignored the feeling; After 15 minutes or less, I was finally home. I put my shoes to the side were the shoes of my family members were and hung my jacket. I headed to the stairs as I caught my parents speaking.

"I don't believe it!" My mother whisper-shouted to someone, probably my father.

"But what if he killed them? We-" I didn't wanted to hear more and stomped upstairs, I made extra loud sounds to let them know that I was home, hoping they'd read between the lines and realise I had heard them speak.

The feeling that your own parents don't believe you, it was horrible. I picked up my phone to call Liam, but then I realised he wasn't with us anymore. My eyes started to water and my sight became blurry. I threw myself onto my bed and hid under my sheets to escape this nightmare I now call my reality.


	9. You

3rd Person p.o.v.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Niall asked, they were having their traditional sunday movie night get together and Harry's heart wasn't in it the way it usually is.

Harry sighed, "nothing is the matter."

"Harry, I can read you like a book." Niall kissed his nose, "I know it's not nothing, so what's up?"

Harry contemplated, "I don't think you'll like it."

"Tell me," Niall pleaded.

"I can't be here right now, I'm sorry." Harry scurried out of the house, unable to gather all his thoughts.

What the fuck is happening? He wandered through town and couldn't help but wonder if Niall missed him, if Niall was confused as to what had happened. Especially since he was being so nice.

Somehow during his park endeavour, Harry found himself at Niall's. He stood outside for ten minutes contemplating before Niall opened the door.

"It's you, isn't it?" The question tumbled out of Harry's mouth without a second thought, without a care anymore. As soon as he saw Niall, he wanted answer.

"What are you talking about?" But Niall knew damn well what he was talking about.

Harry chuckled walking inside, shutting the door to make sure nobody was to hear what he was about to say, "you're the killer."

Niall was lost for words, stammering over his excuse, trying to figure out what sounded reasonable. "Please, don't lie." Harry pleaded.

"Why would you think I killed them?" Niall asked timidly, not sure how to react to this news of Harry's correct assumption. He is not running in the other direction, so that has to mean something.

Harry sighed, "you disappeared the night Louis died and you disappeared day Liam died."

"If you knew, why didn't you tell the police or say anything?" Niall shouted angrily, he hated owing someone back.

Harry laughed, the answer wad sinple, "because I love you."

"You love me enough to commit a crime?" Harry nodded, "you know what you're doing right?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing and I'll do it all if you just tell me why." Harry reasoned.

Niall agreed, because he loved Harry too much to kill him. "What do you want to know?"

"Mostly, are you going to kill me?"

Niall laughed, "I'm not going to kill you and do you know why?" He shoik his head, "because I love too much to kill you."

Harry couldn't help but grin as he cheeks became a tint of red. "That's all I want to know."

Niall laughed, bring Harry into his lap, thinking he couldn't of choosen anyone better. "How does it feel knowing your boyfriend is murder?"

Zayn's p.o.v.

Wait? Niall is the killer?


	10. Love-Making

3rd person pov

"How does it feel knowing your boyfriend is the murder?" Niall asked the boy who was sitting currently at his lap, facing him.

Harry thought a bit, what his answer would be. "I can't describe it... but it's... hot?"

A frown formed onto his eyebrows but his smile was still on his lips. "Hot?" Harry nodded. Niall cupped Harry's arse with his hands and brought him closer to his own body, closer than he thought was even possible. A moan escaped Harry's pink lips after Niall bit his bottom lip, tracing his tongue after this event on the bitten lip.

"You are so beautiful and innocent," he brought his lips near Harry's ear and placed a kiss underneath his ear. "Yet, you're committing a crime, for me."

The fake blonde boy started to kiss further down, searching one of Harry's many sweet spots. After he found one with the helpful moan of Harry's, he sucked at it and made a huge hickey.

"Mine." Niall cracked out and looked at Harry who's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were full of hunger.

"Niall... please... stop teasing." And that Niall's dïck gave in. The raspier and the extremely horny voice of Harry made Niall's dïck stand up. Harry stood up, bringing the tinier one with him and both were heading into the bedroom of the owner of this house, Niall Horan. After both were naked and sitting on the knees on top of the bed, both were kissing each other with full lust and love. The air was getting hotter and hotter each time. Harry was tracing the pale body of his boyfriend with his big slender hand. The blonde boy named Niall, was rubbing his under region with Harry's until the both cäme in their boxers.

At 2am both boys, who started crimes, one because of the other were lying together on the bed. Both were looking into each other's eyes and their legs were tangled together. The only material covering them was the thin, fabric sheets of Niall's bed.

Harry looked with adoration at Niall, and Niall did the exact same with the boy in his bed.

"For you, I would die."


	11. Statement

Zayn's p.o.v.

Niall is the killer? I thought back to all the events leading to this moment. I have no idea when Niall killed Louis, but I do know the day Liam died Niall and Harry had left early. On top of that, Niall was the one who suggested I was the killer, he's the one who initiated the shunning.

The thoughts whirled through my mind like a tornado.

What the hell is going on?

I had no idea that the day I finally decide to beg Niall and Harry for forgiveness, would be the same day I find out who my best friends's killer were!

Niall was the killer! Niall, our sweet and innocent Niall is the Niall who killed Louis and Liam. I scoffed, still unable to wrap my head around it.

What am I going to do?

I wandered through the town with my thoughts dashing from one to another and it lead me to the one place that could set me free.

The police station.

I walked into the lobby, taking in my surrondings. The lobby was lukewarm, not too hot but not too cold either. I couldn't decide whether or not it was a good thing.

"Hello there, how may I---" The secretary was cut off by Captain Rogers.

"Mr. Malik, welcome. Come right in, we can help you right now." He smiled at me and somehow I felt welcomed.

I smiled right back, "thank you."

They lead me to the interrogation room, it was cold and dark and I knew people were watching me from the other side of the one-sided window.

"Mr. Malik, sit down." I sat down, the cold metal of the chair rubbing against my arse causing me to shiver. "Could would interest you in anything, water, coffee, tea?"

"Tea would be nice. I'm a bit cold." I explained.

Captain Rogers smiled, "I'll be right back with your tea, do you take anything in it?"

"Sugar will do." I explained.

"Okay, be right back." He closed the door and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I took in my surroundings more, there were four cameras, one for each corner and a dim lit light in the center ceiling of the room.

I can't believe I'm here.

"I'm back with your tea."

I smiled gratefully, "thank you."

"Now, for the purpose of the law I am going to record everything you say," I nodded since my mouth was full of tea. "I am here with Zayn Malik who is here to confess to the murder of Louis William Tomlinson and Liam James Payne."

I choked on my tea, accidentally spraying Captain Roger. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spit my tea on you. It's just, that's not what I'm here for."

"Then what the hell are you here for!" Captain Rogers yelled.

"I'm here to make a statement."


	12. Arse

Third Person Pov

Captain Rogers frantically searched Zayn's eyes looking for an indication that it was a joke.

Unfortunately, he didn't find any.

"Okay Mr. Malik, what is your statement regarding?" Captain Rogers asked, distaste in his voice. He knew he should hide it, since it was very unprofessional, but he couldn't help it. He was upset.

"My best friends's murder!" He exclaimed.

"We've already heard what you've had to say regarding the death's of Liam James Payne and Louis William Tomlinson." Captain Rogers explained.

"Not everything," they locked eyes. "I know who the killer is."

Captain Rogers straightened up at the words. "Who is the killer Mr. Malik?"

Zayn looked down, "it's Niall Horan sir."

"Niall Horan? The sweet, innocent faggot?" Captain Rogers asked.

"I really do not appreciate that word and if you want me to continue you need to stop using derogatory slang." Zayn retaliated, honestly shocked that a man of his status would use such a word.

"I don't need you to continue, I know you're lying!" Captain Rogers returned.

"Why do you think I'm lying?" Zayn asked. "You didn't hear what I heard!"

"Because Niall has an alibi, plus he is a sweet and innocent boy, he'd never hurt a fly! He cried for weeks when his hamster went missing and his neighbour's cat died. He's too sweet and you're an idiot for trying to pin this on him."

"I thought that too, Niall is too sweet to do anything cruel. But, newsflash, you can't believe everything you hear." Zayn answered simply.

"That is true Mr. Malik, so how do you expect me to believe you?" Captain Rogers.

"Because I heard him talking about it with Harry Styles. Harry is covering for him because for some twisted reason, he loves him." Zayn explained, sympathy bleeding in his voice for his confused friend.

"That is not real evidence, I can't arrest somebody off what our prime suspect says." Captain Rogers said, sighing. He thought, finally, the case would be over.

"Please, you got to do something." Zayn pleaded. "He's a killer and he's going to kill me next."

"Zayn, do yourself a favour and turn yourself in. You're only hurting yourself the more you resist." Captain Rogers exclaimed, he desperately wanted this case to end.

Zayn shook his head, "I am not guilty. I am not going to jail for something I didn't do. Just please, protect me. Do your job for goddamn once and stop being a bias arse and protect me! I'm going to die if you don't."

"I will," he paused. "But only if you bring me true evidence that you're not the killer, an alibi, a recording of Harry and Niall talking, I don't know. I don't feel like being in charge of a bold accusation."

"You'd rather be in charge of a death and a false accusation?" Zayn asked in disbelief.

"I don't believe that you're not the killer, we can never trust people of your kind."

Zayn scoffed, in the past 15 minutes he had insulted the LGBTQ+ community and his religion. Zayn shook his head, "bye. Arse!"


	13. Fcuk

Third person p.o.v

The day started out just like any day for Niall and Harry. They woke up in the morning, ate breakfast and made plans to see each other later in the day.

There was just one catch to their plan, Harry didn't tell Niall about the phone call from Zayn late, late a couple nights ago.

The conversation went a little something like this.

flashback

It was late, late in the night when Harry phone was ringing, due to much needed sleep he absentmindly picked it up, assuming it was his boyfriend.

Who else would call him this late in the night?

"Hey Ni," Harry greeted into the phone.

"Harry, it's Zayn."

Harry immediately shot up in his bed. "Zayn? Why the hell are you calling me? I'm going to hang up."

"NO!" Zayn protested. "I need to see you."

"And why the hell would I see you? So you can kill me?" Harry, obviously, knew damn well who the killer was.

"Harry, I know who the killer is." Zayn whispered, "that's why I need to see you, to get your help."

"What do you mean you know who the killer is?" Harry asked cautiously, trying to find out if be knew anything about who the real killer is. "The killer is you."

"The killer isn't me and you know that. Just please, contact me when you're ready to talk." And with that he hung up.

flashback over

The days had passed by as Harry contemplated whether or not he should tell Niall and despite wanting to tell Niall, they never were truly alone in their houses, not to mention the added stress of exams week.

It was impossible to tell him, until that friday night. And even then Harry had his doubts about telling him, what if keeping the secret from the world was wrong? What if not telling anyone get him hurt? Harry shook his head, Niall wouldn't hurt him.

That friday night Niall and Harry made plans to relax. After all, it had just been exams week and Niall and Harry believed they owed it to themselves to relax, watch Netflix and eat a ton of junk food.

Of course, Harry knew now-a-days Netflix never means Netflix but it's nice to pretend.

Harry arrived right on time that night, typically they just walked home together but Niall said he had a special surprise for Harry.

Either the surprise was something good or Niall planned to kill him. It stunned Harry that he could think such a thing about Niall, but he couldn't help it. Either way he found himself at the Horan household.

He rang the doorbell and awaited.

"Hey babe," Niall kissed him. "Come in."

Harry took in his surroundings, there were arrays of all our favourite junkfood on the sitting room table, in the kitchen there was stacks of pizza and every type with different drinks. And lastly there was rose petals, leading to the sitting room, kitchen and upstairs.

"Pick your path babe. Any destination will be perfect."

Harry contemplated, "well, what's upstairs?"

"Well, I noticed how stressed you've been so I decided to run us a hot bath." Niall explained, a light blush tinting his cheecks.

"And if I decide one selection, I can come back to another?" Niall nodded, "well babe. Let's go upstairs then." Niall lead Harry all the way upstairs thinking this is either going to turn good or turn bad.

"Let me take your clothes off babe, you can't bath with your clothes on." Harry nodded, knowing exactly where this was going, but he couldn't care less.

Niall started with his jumper, hastily pulling it off. He laid tiny kisses among his collarbone, causing soft moans to escape Harry's throat. Next he pulled off Harry's shirt, lingering his fingers at his bottom hem along his waist, applying slight pressure. He slide his shirt slowly up, taking a nipple in his mouth causing Harry's breath to hitch. He took off his shirt, yet he kept the nipple in his mouth, while he played with the other. He abruptly stopped, causing a soft whine to emit from Harry's mouth that was soon turned into a loud moan as Niall sucked his sweet spot, at the bottom corner of his neck. He kept sucking, leaving a large lovebite. He licked a trail from the newly developed lovebite to his treasure trail. He teasingly took off his belt, causing Harry to fidget with need. Niall chuckled at the control he had on Harry. He threw the belt somewhere across the hall and quickly slid down his pants. He slide his pants down his legs, once he had finished that, he knew he had Harry wrapped around his finger.

He slowly palmed him throughs his boxer, feeling his dïck grow bigger with every second. "Niall," Harry moaned. His thoughts of Zayn slowly ate away at him as this event took place but he was in too deep to start now. "Niall," he moaned out. "Stop fucking teasing."

Niall obliged, slipping down his boxers causing Harry's dïck to jump out. As soon as his boxers were down, he attached his mouth to his dïck, bobbing up and down. Niall always told people he had no gag reflex but that sure as hell ain't true, Niall has one of the best. Harry pushed Niall's head slightly foward, earning Niall a huge faceful of Harry. "Niall! Wait! Stop! I'm gonna cüm if you keep going and I'm not cümming when you haven't even taken an article of clothing off." Niall detached his lips with a pop, got up and threw me on the bed.

He chuckled, "well sit back and enjoy the show."

It took Harry a minute to realise the fucking, murderous, Niall Horan was stripping for him. He had his shirt pulled off and was about to pull off his pants when Harry's dïck twitched. He tried not to give in to his throbbing member but he couldn't. As soon as his pubic hairs were out, Harry's hand were on his dïck ad he attempted to give himself some pleasure.

Niall jumped on the bed where Harry laid as soon as he was undressed. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Hell yeah." Harry answered eagerly, attaching their lip together in a lustful tongue battle. Niall stuck a finger up his arse causing their passionate kiss to come to a halt as Harry let out a surprised moan. "More, put your dïck inside of me, fück me raw NiNi!"

"Are you sure, I haven't stretched..."

"Fuck me," he croaked out.

He nodded, aligning himself with Harry. "Niall!" Harry screamed out as Niall slammed himself into Harry, immediately hitting his prostate. "Fuck! Right there! Ahh! Keep going!" Moans of pleasure filled the room as well as the sound of skin slapping against skin as they came to their high and then came back down to catch their breath (a/n: sorry, got really fucking bloody lazy with this smut and will totally fix it later).

"Is that bath still available?" Harry asked timidly, "cause I have a feeling my arse will kill tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, I made it really bloody hot so that after I fücked you it'd still be warm." Niall explained. He picked Harry up, causing him to giggle like a little girl.

"Thanks babe. You're the best." Suddenly a dark cloud was over Harry as he realised fücking Niall was a bad idea. "Babe, I have to talk to you and it's important."

"Sure, go ahead babe." Niall encouraged, carefully placing him in the bath.

"Zayn called me earlier this week."

Niall halted in his spot. "Did you talk to him?" Harry shyly nodded, "what did he say?"

"That he wanted to see me and he knew who the killer was and that he needed my help." Harry explained, still afraid of what Niall might say or do.

"When was this?" Niall asked.

"Last weekend." Harry admitted, ashamed.

"Last weekend? And you decided to tell me this now! What the hell Harry?" Niall shouted.

"I couldn't tell you earlier because I didn't want you to be distracted from exams. Plus we were never alone!" But deep down Harry knew he didn't want to tell Niall because he knew Niall would kill Zayn. "But I'm telling you now."

"I could've fixed this!"

"By fix, you mean kill him!" Harry shot back.

"YES!" Niall shouted, unashamed of his nature. "I can't be with you anymore Harry."

"Niall? What do you mean? Don't say that." Harry pleaded.

"Harry, I don't need you anymore." Niall forced out, "I wasn't supposed to date you for this long. The only reason I did was because you gave me your virginity in the back seat of your mum's car the first thirty minutes of our first date. I felt sympathy for you. You were clingy bitch and you got on my nerves but you were a good fuck, I'll give you that."

"But Niall, we love each other." Harry pleaded.

"No Harry, you love me. I don't love you. And I know you won't tell anyone about what I did because you want to live! Now get out of my house!" Niall got out of the tub and into his room.

As soon as he knew Harry left, he cried. That moment had been the closet he's ever been to wanting to kill Harry and he hated it. He wanted him to be safe and he couldn't be safe with him around. And if there was one person in the whole world that knew how make it feel better besides Harry, it was his mum.

So he called her up, "hey mum."

"Hey baby, what's up?" She asked oblivious to the tears in Niall's voice.

"Harry and I broke up." The tear streamed down his face as his worst fear became a reality.

"Why honey?" She asked.

His laugh was a broken one but he laughed anyway despite nothing being funny, "I fucked up."

Harry's p.o.v.

I know what I have to do to get Niall back, I have to kill Zayn.


	14. Justice

Third Person

A few days later, the raven haired boy with the name Zayn got a message. It was one of his best friends.

From: Harry Styles   
To: Zayn Malik   
Message: zaynie? mind to come? Niall and I fought. And I need someone to comfort.

Zayn of course made his way to Harry. As manipulative as it sounds, this would be the perfect time to get some informations of him out? Just the thought made his day ten times better.

He smiled to himself, the walk to Harry was approximately 25 minutes, and he despite some who hate it, he enjoyed the chilly air so having to walk a long ways away didn't bother him.

The boy with those beautiful dark eyes ringed the bell and giving Harry the signal that he had arrived. Harry Styles opened the door after a minute and hugged Zayn tight.

"Zayn..." His voice was horse and broken. It sounded as if he was crying for hours. To be honest the reason he was crying was 20% because of the break up, 80% because of the sad fact he had to kill Zayn.

They both were sitting on the couch in Harry's house. The taller boy was curled up on Zayns lap and was crying. "I-I thought...he..he loved me." Harry's sad voice turned into something angry.

"It's okay love, everything's fine." But deep in Zayns mind he told himself that nothing's fine. He being framed for murder by his best mates and the boy he's holding in his arms wanker of an ex-boyfriend is the killer. "What did he do?"

Harry shifted a bit and sat himself up, he put his head on Zayn's shoulder, "he said that I'm a clingy bitch and that I get on his nerves." He paused, "he only kept me around because he was sympathetic and I was a good fuck."

Harry then looked a bit up and looked deep into Zayn's soul, how can he kill him? He thought, is this really what my life has come to?

The raven haired boy detected something weird in his aura, but he couldn't tell what.

"Zayn? I'm going for a wee, okay?" The long legged men stood up and looked down at Zayn, waiting for an answer but he just nodded. So Harry made his way to the bathroom upstairs.

Zayn took this time as an opportunity to call Captain Rogers. "Captain, it's Zayn Malik."

"Mr. Malik, what so you want?" He asked.

"I'm about to get a confirmation from Harry. Stay on the line."

Minutes had passed by and Harry still didn't come back down. Thinking the worst Zayn stood up and followed the way his friend took. "Harry? You okay?" He asked, knocking two times on the wooden door with his index finger.

"Zayn? Help me please! I cut my finger!" The boy in front of the door got confused, he cut his finger? But he opened the door because he was a good mate and entered the room. But Harry was nowhere to be found. Suddenly the door closed with a loud boom and Harry appeared. The curly boy behind the door. A sly smirk was on his face and he stepped near to Zayn who was standing with his back to Harry.

"It was all a lie... Wasn't it? To get to come here? To kill me."

A sad yet maniac chuckle escaped the tall boys throat and he sighed, after answering. "Let's just say you are a clever boy."

"But why?" Zayn didn't dare turn around.

"Thw question is not why, it's why not? Why not Zayn? Why not kill you?" Harry was about to stab the boy in front of him with the knife he got from his biological father when he was younger. But Zayn turned around and revealing to Harry something he never thought he'd see in his life. He was betrayed and hurt. And for a split second Harry contemplated not killing, but he needed Niall's love.

"I never thought you would be like this..a..a killer!" He said, his voice was soft and with concern. "That's not you Harry." He paused. "Niall is a killer and together we both can put the him in jail for what he's done to OUR friends, Louis and Liam!!" He sighed, noticing that Harry was not fully convinced yet.

"Harry, give me the knife. If not who knows where you'll end up. You could end up where Niall is going or dead." Zayns silent voice was heard and he thought that everything was going to be okay now.

"Sorry Zayn, but I'd rather be with my boyfriend over you anyday." Harry said and pushed Zayn right into the bathtub full of cold water, Zayns head banged on the wall and he felt dizzy.

But he was glad, his phone hadn't fallen into the water.

Yet everything was blurry and he couldn't make out Harry's facial out. Harry got on his knees and put his arm with the knife in his hand up, "sweet dreams Zayn."

And then he rammed the knife into Zayns stomach. He did it 11 times, the water a bright red colour. The eyes of this beautiful boy closed and he took his last breath of his life.

But despite everything, his last moments of life were peaceful, he saw his family, and his two true best mates and he saw justice for their deaths.


	15. Realisation

Captain Rogers P.O.V

I am responsible for the death of another human being. I did not stab him but I lead him to his death with my stubbornness and disbelief. I forced him to embrace the arms of the one he knew was dangerous. It is my fault he is dead.

"Captain-"

"Shut it Deputy." I growled at him.

"But Captain!" He protested.

"I need to think." I responded.

"The murderer is on the loose right now, we know who he is, we just have to find him quickly before he leaves the country." He explained.

I sat on my desk, deep in thought. I was homophobic, racist and ignorant when it came to this case. I could lose my job because of this. If I lose my job, I can't provide for my family anymore. No more dance classes for Emily or piano lesson for Adam, no more impromptu weekend road trips for the family, no more food on the table, no more water to shower, and no more house to sleep in. We'll be fucked.

"Captain!" He pleaded.

"Bucky! My family is going to be fucked when everyone finds out how we went about this case." I explained.

"They're going to be fucked even worse if you let the murders get away when you have knowledge of who the murders are."

I contemplated once more, "get the cars. We're going on a manhunt."


	16. Run

Third person p.o.v.

Harry ran up to Niall's door, despite the previous argument. He needed to tell him, he needed to tell him what he had done. He knocked on the door repetitively, praying that someone would open the door. He knew what they had to do, they needed to run. Run as far away as possible, for all he knew, the police could already be on their way. 

Just then the door opened, "Harry? What the fuck are you doing here? I don---" 

"Come take a ride with me?" Harry interrupted. 

"Where?" 

"Anywhere! Pack your bag, bring some money and come take a ride with me." Harry pleaded. 

Niall began to protest, "Harry, I can't just pack a bag and run away with you?" 

Harry sighed, "why not?" 

"Because!" Niall retorted. 

"Because why? Niall?" Harry asked. "I love you and that's all that should matter."

Niall sighed, "I must be crazy but okay." 

"Hurry up, we're running out of time." Harry pushed, inviting himself into the house.

"What do you mean?" Niall asked. 

"I'll tell you when we're on the road." Harry answered. 

Together they ran to Niall's room. Harry packed his bag while Niall wrote his mum a letter loosely explaining everything he knew about this insane, abrupt trip with Harry.

As Niall sat down, looking over his note he contemplated with himself. He had no idea where the fuck they were going, or why the fuck they were leaving but Niall trusted Harry wouldn't do something completely irrational. 

"So, Harry, what's in the bag?" Niall asked nonchantly. 

"What bag? My bag or yours?" He asked. 

"Yours of course." Niall exclaimed. 

"I bought something at the market!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. 

"What the fuck did you buy at the market?" 

"Some food, and some other things we'll need for where we're going." Harry explained. 

"And where exactly are we going?" Niall asked. 

He ignored the question, "I want to take you to my favorite spot in the whole town before we leave."


	17. Drowning

Harry's p.o.v.

"Where are we?" Niall asked.

I smiled at him, "my favourite place in the world."

"This cliff is your favourite place in the world," we remained seated in the car as we we watched the waves crash upon the rocks. "Why?"

"It's my favourite place because it is beautiful, like you."

Niall blushed, "typically I'm the one making you blush. I don't like this role reversal, you're being extremely spontaneous and I love it though."

I chuckled, "I'm glad I'm here with you right now."

He nuzzled into my shoulder, "I'm glad I'm here with you too. I missed you a lot, I never want to be away from you ever again."

"Me neither." Then the car was silent, the only sound was the soft music of Rae Morris.

Ends with us drowning

The song came to an abrupt stop, "Harry, why are we running?"

"I did something, for us." I whispered, "the cops probably aren't happy about it."

He got up abruptly, "what did you do?"

"I killed Zayn."

"You what?"

"I took a knife and I stabbed Zayn 11 times."

He stayed silent for a moment, "are you okay?"

I chuckled, "I'm okay now that I'm here with you."

"Did you clean up after yourself?" He asked, "I don't want you to get caught."

"I couldn't, I had to get to you as soon as possible." I answered truthfully.

He sighed, nuzzling back into me. "Okay, so I can't ever go back can I?"

I shook my head, "probably not."

"Hey Harry," he started, I hummed in response. "Do you have a pen?"

"Yeah," I handed him a pen from a compartment.

"May I see your wrist," I gave hime my wrist, no questions ask. The car was silent as he wrote in cursive on my wrist, I couldn't tell what he was writing to be honest, all I knew is that he kept tracing the same pattern. "Done!" He exclaimed after a bit.

I looked at my wrist, "Romeo?"

"You are my Romeo, I would die for you." I gave him a sweet kiss, "can we get out of the car?" I nodded and slide out of the car. We walked to the cliff and felt the soft sea breeze on our faces, it was gorgeous out.

I looked over to my beautiful boy, a single tear fell upon his face. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered and the next thing I knew I was falling off the cliff and into the ocean, the last thing that came to mind was this;

Ends with us drowning


	18. Chapter 18

Third Person p.o.v.

They found Harry's body one hour after Harry and Niall had left for something bigger and better, when they got there it was too late, Harry was dead and Niall was no where to be found. When they could not find Niall, they had to conclude that he was lost at sea, that he too had fallen off the cliff.

The only evidence of Niall was the faint writing of Romeo on Harry's wrist, they assumed that just like the story of Romeo and Juliet, Romeo had killed himself and Juliet had followed after. On the news they shared their story, the story of a crazed psychotic killer who dragged his boyfriend into his mess. They were Romeo and Juliet meets Bonnie and Clyde.

Captain Rogers and Deputy Barnes lost their jobs because of negligence during a case. Their failure to listen to their suspect resulted in the death of Zayn Malik and the escape of Harry Styles and Niall Horan. Today you can find Bucky Barnes working in a small tea shop and Steve Rogers a stay at home dad.

Captain Rogers believed that they needed to continue their search for Niall Horan, he believed that Niall Horan still lived. Captain Rogers was right, but because he no longer worked for the law, he could do nothing about it.

The truth of the matter is that Niall left twenty minutes before the police arrived. He watched Harry's body hit the rocky cliffs before coming in contact with the ocean, he said a few words over his body, tearing up a bit and then he walked away without a second thought.

He was on the run for a bit, staying undercover and as soon as the case dropped he booked a plane. Today he can be found in the States, under the name of William Styles. He found a nice girl to marry who believes he's a traveling banker when in all honesty he is a hit man who likes to fuck other guys when he is away. He has two kids, a boy and a girl and despite his marriage and the meaningless fucking, he could never forget his one true love.

Harry Styles.


End file.
